Obliviate
by MaxWho
Summary: Découvrez la véritable histoire de la famille Malfoy , de la naissance imprévue de leurs jumeaux, en passant par l'enlèvement du plus jeune , vous allez voir que vos préjugés sur cette famille sont bien loin de la vérité ... Fiction HPTJ et DMTN , YAOI , et Lemon a prévoir .
1. Prologue

**Coucou ! Alors voilà, après deux longs mois d'absence je reviens avec ma nouvelle fiction, Obliviate , qui est , je le rappelle , un HPTJ , et un DMTN , homophobes, je vous prie de passer votre chemin :)**

 **Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier de lire ceci , ce n'est pas ma première fic , mais l'on peut dire que c'est une renaissance pour moi, j'adore écrire , mais les fautes que je fait à l'écrit me bloquent constamment , et j'ai beau essayer , rien ne fonctionne. Les accords et les verbes sont mes pires ennemis, je l'avoue. Je vous demande donc d'être indulgent avec moi , et de surtout , surtout, me donner vos avis , même si cela se résume à "J'aime" où "J'aime pas" , c'est toujours gratifiant pour un auteur de lire les avis des lecteurs :)**

 **Je vais arrêter de parler et vous laisser avec le prologue d'Obliviate!**

* * *

Obliviate - Prologue

5 Juin 1980 - 6h30

Des hurlements arrivèrent aux oreilles de l'homme , lui endommageant les tympans , par réflexe , il se boucha les oreilles, histoire de ne plus rien entendre de la douleur qu'endurait à l'instant sa femme, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un accouchement serait aussi bruyant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ceci allait encore durer, mais il avait hâte de voir son héritier, son fils. Il n'avait pas encore choisi de prénom, car après tout, chez les Sangs-Purs, l'Homme choisissait le prénom de sa progéniture .

Il était effectivement de coutume que le prénom de l'enfant ne lui soit donné que le jour de son « entrée » dans le monde, à ses 6 semaines. Avant cette date précise, les parents se devaient d'appeler leur enfant « Fils » ou « Fille »

Les hurlements cessèrent , soudain, et l'homme , qui était adossé contre le mur se redressa soudain, aux aguets. La médicomage , Harmonie Winston, une vieille fille qui officiait dans sa lignée depuis deux générations se dirigea vers lui, un sourire plus qu'attendri sur ses lèvre charnues.

« Félicitation , Mr Malfoy »

Par réflexe, Lucius Malfoy, de son prénom , hocha silencieusement la tête, et demanda d'un regard s'il pouvait rejoindre son épouse, Narcissa, et de voir leur enfant. La réponse positive de la médicomage le rassura quelque peu, et c'est d'un pas mi-pressé , mi-songeur qu'il gagna la porte entre ouverte de la salle qu'il avait spécialement aménagé lorsque Narcissa était tombée enceinte. Cette dernière était présentement appuyée contre la tête de lit , un sourire fatigué ornant son visage de porcelaine lorsqu'elle vit son époux entrer. Dieu qu'il était beau. Elle se souvenait encore très bien de leur mariage, deux ans plus tôt. Elle aimait tellement Lucius à cette époque , et elle l'aimait encore plus maintenant. Sa main se tendit vers le corps de son époux, tendrement, l'invitant par ce simple geste à découvrir l'enfant. Lucius ne remarqua pas de suite le sourire espiègle qu'ornait Narcissa lorsqu'elle l'invita à la rejoindre , s'approchant tendrement , il vit une touffe de meche blonde dépasser des couvertures, et son cœur rata un battement. Il était père . Retirant doucement la couverture de l'enfant endormi , Lucius découvrit le sexe de son bébé , un garçon , Merlin , merci , un garçon. Ses traits déjà fins et réguliers lui promettait une beauté sans égale , une beauté typiquement Malfoyenne. Soudainement, ses yeux hypnotisés par son minuscule bébé dérivèrent vers l'autre côté de la couverture, d'où, il était certain , que quelque chose avait bougé. Pendant quelques secondes, lorsque Lucius comprit enfin ce qui bougeait , il eu un choc. Un choc tellement grand que sa bouche d'ordinaire fermée et gracieuse , s'ouvrit dans un « o » imitant parfaitement celui d'un poisson rouge. C'est le rire cristallin de son épouse qui le ramena à la réalité, et il la fixa , complètement choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir

« C'est impossible … »

« Lucius, tu vois bien que si , c'est possible. »

« Mais enfin Narcissa , tu ne comprends pas … C'est la première fois … »

« Eh bien, Lucius , je pense, en effet que c'est une première fois … Mais ne penses tu pas que c'est une première fois magique ? »

Les mots de sa femme mirent un certain temps avant d'entrer en contact avec son cerveau , et le Lord eu un moment d'indécision .

« Comment allons nous faire ? »

« Lucius, ne sois pas stupide … Cela ne va surement pas être aussi compliqué que tu ne le penses. »

Lucius se renfrogna immédiatement , ayant compris que sa femme ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Un bébé , c'était déjà beaucoup . Mais alors des jumeaux , Merlin , des jumeaux, c'était encore pire .

Lucius ferma les yeux, se rapprochant alors du deuxième enfant , soulevant tout aussi tendrement la couverture , il remarqua tout de suite la différence. Alors que le premier bébé semblait fort et en pleine forme , le deuxième par contre , était chétif , et maigre. Il ne ressemblait en rien à son jumeaux , même si les mèches blondes qui commençaient à apparaître lui fit comprendre qu'il serait lui aussi le détenteur de cheveux aussi blonds que les blés. Mais ce bébé, ce bébé était différent, quelque chose en Lucius lui criait de le protéger au péril de sa vie , de le surveiller plus qu'il ne le ferait avec le premier. Malgres tout , il était terriblement ému .Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, les premières qu'il laissait sortir ainsi .

« Tu as raison , mon amour , c'est une première fois magique . »

C'est ainsi que , six semaines plus tard , le Monde sorcier découvrit les visages des deux Héritiers Malfoy . Draco Lucius Hyperion Malfoy , et Dorcas Abraxas Regulus Malfoy

* * *

 **Alors , qu'en avez vous pensé ? Prologue court , certes , mais les prochains chapitres seront plus long , promis :) Draco et Dorcas sont effectivement des jumeaux , au grand damn de notre cher Lucius international. Malheureusement, les choses ne seront pas aussi rose tout au long de cette fiction :)**

 **Au plaisir !**

 **MaxWho**

 **PS: Pour les lecteurs de mon ancienne fiction ; La fille du Docteur , sachez que je n'abandonne pas !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir ! Et bien voilà , le premier chapitre d'Obliviate**

 **MERCI , merci énormément , tous d'avoir commenté, suivi et fait de ma fiction une fierté totale ! 12 Favoris et 36 Followers c'est ... MAGIQUE !**

 **C'est donc avec un immense plaisir que je vous délivre le premier chapitre d'Obliviate, qui se situe 6 semaines après la naissance de Draco et Dorcas**

 **Mais avant cela, réponses aux 9 reviews :)**

 _ **adenoide:**_ _ **Eh non, je suis désolée mais Dorcas et Draco ne vivront pas ensemble ... Réponse dans ce chapitre :)**_

 _ **Caliste:**_ _ **Oui, c'est vrai , Dorcas est un prénom bizarre, mais je me disais que c'était celui qui sonnait le mieux par rapport à Draco :)**_

 _ **Oura-chan:**_ _ **Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le chapitre 1 :)**_

 _ **keloush:**_ _ **Merci, je suis contente de mon début de fiction aussi, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle sera aussi intéressante que le Prologue !**_

 ** _stormtrooper2:_ _Voilà la suite :) En espérant qu'elle te plaise!_**

 ** _:_** ** _Merci pour ta proposition de correctrice :) Mais je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que je vais sûrement en avoir une d'ici quelque jours qui est ma meilleure amie :p Mais merci encore, et voilà la suite!_**

 ** _hakuronchu:_** ** _Merci de ta review, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera tout aussi intéressant !_**

 ** _Arwen Jedusor: Quel joli pseudo ! Eh bien merci du compliment et voilà la suite :) _**

**_Chronos 666: Merci :) Voilà la suite :) _**

* * *

Obliviate- Chapitre 1

Malheureusement pour lui, Lucius avait raison. La santé de Dorcas était en effet un sujet délicat. En 6 semaines d'existences, il avait contracté 2 grippes Moldues ( qui avaient conduit Lucius à engager une médicomage à plein temps au Manoir) 4 énormes fièvres rapprochées , résultat de ses organes vitaux trop faibles, 1 bronchite , qui avait d'ailleurs failli coûter la vie au garçon , et pour finir , 1 indigestion, qui avait permis à Lucius de renvoyer un elfe incompétent.

Draco , quant à lui , allait très bien , il n'avait seulement eu qu'une légère grippe au début de son existence, mais rien d'alarmant selon les médecins. Lucius s'inquiétait énormément pour son deuxième fils, il était effrayé à l'idée de perdre son petit garçon. Narcissa n'en menait pas large non plus à vrai dire, elle était toujours collée à Dorcas , surveillant le moindre de ses mouvements, empêchant son petit bébé de se faire mal. Bien sûr , les deux parents étaient aussi présent pour le premier bébé , Draco , mais d'une manière moins inquiète. A 6 semaines de vie , le petit Draco était la septième merveille du monde pour ses parents , qui le trouvaient parfait. Il fallait dire que le petit bonhomme était véritablement un ange , et très intelligent de surcroît. Il semblerait que son cerveau eût assimilé rapidement que son jumeaux méritait plus d'attention que lui, alors le petit garçon pleurait seulement lorsqu'il avait faim, soif où qu'il était sale. Une bénédiction selon Narcissa, un pur Malfoy selon Lucius. Dorcus lui, était tout aussi sage que son frère, même s'il semblait, à 6 semaines, avoir un penchant pour le rire. Du matin au soir, le petit garçon ne cessait de rire, de sourire, même lorsqu'il était malade.

Lucius n'était pas inquiet seulement pour Dorcas, il était inquiet à propos de la guerre. Deux jours auparavant, Lucius avait été convoqué chez le Lord, recevant une mission des plus étranges. Infiltrer l'Ordre du Phénix afin de collecter le plus d'informations possible. Sachant que Lucius n'avait pas été marqué, l'infiltration lui semblait simple. Sa canne avait été ensorcelée par Voldemort lui même, qui le considérait comme l'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. En effet, par le passé, il avait conduit au succès plusieurs raids et missions, toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Cette habilité à tout réussir avait valu à Lucius la confiance absolue de son Maître, permettant ainsi à la famille Malfoy d'avoir le respect et les louanges de tous les Mangemorts de bas étages.

Lucius avait beau être le favoris du Maître, il ne lui avait pas dit pour les jumeaux, le Lord était évidemment au courant de la grossesse de Narcissa, mais il n'en savait guère plus. En réalité, Lucius avait peur de deux choses. La première était de la réaction du Maître face à la nouvelle, il était effrayé à l'idée que son Maître lui ordonne de tuer l'un de ses enfants, le plus faible, en l'occurrence Dorcas. La deuxième était que le Mage Noir réclame l'un des enfants pour devenir son époux, car depuis quelques temps, depuis un certain rêve qu'avait fait le mage noir, il cherchait avidement son âme sœur magique. Un lien très rare qui permettait aux deux concernés d'avoir une puissance quatre fois supérieure à celle qu'ils possédaient à l'âge adulte. C'était pour ces raisons que Lucius ne lui avait pas dit. Et qu'il devait lui dire ce soir.

En effet, le Lord avait décidé contre toute attente, de voir comment se portait le couple Malfoy en dînant chez eux le soir même, il leur avait fait part de sa décision le matin même, obligeant les elfes à préparer des dizaines de plats, d'entrées , et de desserts, plus élaborés les uns que les autres. Narcissa, qui était déjà inquiète pour Dorcas, l'était encore plus en prévision de la venue du Maître, elle avait elle-même dressée une table majestueuse aux couleurs de Serpentard, surprenant par la même occasion son mari.

21h00 sonna. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit majestueusement, dévoilant un homme encapuchonné , dont l'élégance se faisait voire même ensevelie sous des tonnes de vêtements. IL était là, attendant ses fidèles Mangemorts. Mais seul le silence l'accueillit. Fronçant légèrement ses sourcils, l'homme se dirigea vers la salle à manger, avant que ses pas ne s'arrêtent au son d'un bruit. Un pleur. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Un pleur d'enfant. Alors comme cela, Lucius avait enfin un Héritier, et il n'était même pas venu le lui annoncer ? Il jura dans sa barbe inexistante que Lucius allait payer pour cela, foi de Voldemort. Montant les marches qui menaient à l'étage, Voldemort se dirigea vers l'une des portes entre ouverte , d'où les cris semblaient parvenir. Ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Narcissa , qui blêmit en le voyant.

« Maître … Je pensais que vous viendriez plus tard … Veuillez me pardonner …. »

« Narcissa , ma chère …. J'avais pourtant bien précisé l'heure dans ma lettre, mais je peux comprendre qu'un petit incident ait retardé notre dîner. »

Un rictus prit place sur les lèvres de l'homme, et il se tourna vers la voix, avant de se figer. Deux berceaux, il y avait deux berceaux dans cette satanée chambre. Lucius Malfoy avait eu des jumeaux. De toute sa vie, Voldemort n'avait jamais été confronté à des jumeaux. S'avançant doucement vers les lits, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le berceau du premier bébé était richement décoré, des peluches partout à l'intérieur , et l'enfant tendrement blotti contre l'un d'eux , un serpent, attirant un semblant de sourire au Maître. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha du deuxième, il sentit Narcissa se tendre, comme si elle redoutait quelque chose. Et il comprit. Le berceau était en fait une couveuse, utilisée pour les bébés faibles ou fragiles. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, un bébé, anormalement petit, hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons, que Voldemort devina fragiles. Prenant sur lui, et sentant une force étrange l'attirer vers l'enfant, Voldemort souleva le couvercle de la couveuse, avant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Une lumière verte entoura alors les deux êtres avant que Voldemort ne se tourne vers Narcissa, le bébé dans les bras.

« Comment s'appellent t'ils ? »

« Draco et Dorcas , Monseigneur ... »

« Et celui-là , lequel est-ce ? »

« Dorcas, Maître . »

« Eh bien Narcissa, qu'attends tu ? Fait les valises de cet enfant ! A partir de maintenant , Dorcas m'appartient. »

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'ai volontairement décidée d'arrêter ici, car je trouvais que cette fin était alléchante, pour moi en tout cas :p**

 **Et vous ? Qu'en avez vous pensé?**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, je les lit toutes et j'y répond :D**


	3. Chapitre 2

Obliviate : Chapitre 2

Narcissa n'en revenait pas. Le Lord avait décidément un comportement de plus en plus étrange. Elle l'avait vu s'approcher de ses deux enfants avec une appréhension tout à fait visible sur son visage angélique, ayant peur d'une quelconque représailles concernant les jumeaux, mais aussi de la réaction du Lord en les voyant. Elle était aussi effrayée à l'idée qu'il lui demande présentement à elle où à Lucius de tuer Dorcas, comme celui-ci était le plus faible des deux. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait imaginée ceci.

La lumière verte qui était apparue lorsque le Lord Noir avait prit le jeune Dorcas dans ses bras, était en fait le Lien. Lien qui permettait à tout sorciers, âges confondus, de s'unir « pour la vie » . Ce lien était appelé le Lien Morgause, référence à l'histoire d'amour passionnée que la druidesse Morgause avait eu avec Merlin, sorcier personnel d'Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot. L'histoire racontait qu'en effet, leur idylle passionnée avait durée 19 ans, mais avait finie tragiquement, lors du décès de Merlin, emporté par une fièvre inconnue à cette époque (La Dragoncelle). Morgause avait été tellement affectée par la perte de son amour, qu'elle s'était elle même lancée le sortilège de mort, se libérant d'une souffrance énorme pour un être humain. Le suicide de la druidesse avait conduit à l'apparition d'un Lien , Lien qui existait donc sous la forme d'une lumière verte. Chose intéressante, ce lien était rare, voire quasiment impossible à trouver. Chaque sorciers ne possédaient pas ce Lien, il apparaissait si le sorcier en question possédait une puissance magique supérieure ou égale à celle de Morgause, ou Merlin.

Narcissa connaissait cette histoire par cœur, elle était un mythe dans le monde des sorciers. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par cette histoire d'amour, rêvant elle aussi de rencontrer l'Homme, avec un grand H. Merlin l'avait bénie, car depuis qu'elle avait rencontrée Lucius, dix-sept ans auparavant, sa vie était digne des plus grands contes de fées. Elle était une femme comblée, et une mère fière de ses deux fils. A l'instant, elle était une mère effrayée à l'idée de perdre son bébé, et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise face à l'annonce plus qu'imprévue du Lord.

« Monseigneur … Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je ne peux décemment pas faire les valises de Dorcas.. »

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit du Seigneur Noir. Il détacha le regard du bébé qu'il contemplait depuis la découverte du Lien pour se focaliser sur sa fidèle Mangemort, qui semblait effrayée au plus haut point.

« Je te demande pardon, Narcissa ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous permettre de prendre mon fils, My Lord. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? Oserais-tu me défier Narcissa ? Dois-je te rappeler ce qui est arrivée à ta sœur, cette chère et tendre Kathelyn ? »

La respiration de Narcissa se bloqua. Kathelyn était un sujet tabou dans sa famille, et la simple évocation du prénom de sa défunte sœur suffit à faire craquer la jeune femme. Elle tomba à genoux devant son Maître , le suppliant de ne pas lui enlever son enfant.

« Il est trop faible … Il ne survivra pas sans moi... Il a besoin d'une assistance médicale constante, de soins réguliers … Il n'a que 6 semaines Monseigneur … Ce serait le conduire à la mort que de le ramener avec vous ... »

Voldemort sembla jauger un instant la pauvre femme du regard, avant de laisser échapper un rire froid et cruel qui glaça le sang de sa Mangemort.

« Le gamin ne pourra pas mourir tant que je serais en vie. C'est l'un des nombreux avantages du Lien, Narcissa. L'aurait-tu oublié ? »

Le Doloris que lui envoya le Lord avait été tellement puissant que la jeune femme perdit connaissance au bout de la cinquième seconde, épuisée aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

Plutôt fier de lui, Voldemort reporta son attention sur le gamin, sa moitié, la deuxième partie de son âme déchirée, le seul et l'unique qui pourrait la lui réparer. Laissant pour la première fois de sa vie un sourire tendre passer la barrière de ses lèvres fines, le Mage Noir le plus craint de l'Angleterre se décida à appeler un elfe de maison pour que celui-ci lui prépare les valises de l'enfant.

Il avait décidé de prévenir Lucius de sa décision en rédigeant une lettre, confortablement installé sur le sofa de la nurserie, les pieds posés sur le corps inerte de Narcissa Malfoy. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la jeune femme s'était ramollie. Sûrement la maternité.

Une fois la lettre finie et les bagages de Dorcas préparés, le Lord Noir prit délicatement la forme endormie du petit garçon dans ses bras, transplanant directement au Manoir Malfoy .

Lorsque Lucius revint du Ministère, une heure plus tard, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. La vue de sa femme allongée l'avait fait paniquer , l'absence suspecte de son deuxième fils lui avait coupé le souffle. La lecture de cette satanée lettre l'avait littéralement mit à terre.

Lucius

Comme tu as pu le constater en entrant dans la nurserie, Narcissa m'a contrariée. J'ai été contraint de la faire taire par tout les moyens possibles .Ne t'en fait pas, elle est en vie, pour le moment.

Dorcas est avec moi, n'aie crainte. En réalité, le rêve dont je t'avais parlé quelques mois auparavant vient de se réaliser. Dorcas est mon Lien.

J'ai donc pris la décision de faire vivre cet enfant à mes côtés, et pour être sur que Narcissa où toi-même ne vienne contrecarrer mes plans, j'ai mis en place un sort d'amnésie qui s'appliquera à la seconde où tu finiras de lire cette lettre. Vous oublierez l'existence de Dorcas, sa naissance, pour une durée qui ne dépendra que de moi. Taches de gagner ma confiance, et ta femme et toi regagnerez votre mémoire. Cette lettre s'autodétruira automatiquement.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

PS : Draco aura lui aussi oublié l'existence de son jumeau. Il se peut qu'il souffre de cela, et que sa magie en pâtisse. Mais il est moins important à mes yeux que son frère.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière verte sortit de la lettre , et Lucius , Narcissa et Draco Malfoy avaient tout oubliés , de la naissance de leur deuxième fils à la lecture de cette lettre. Même le couffin de Dorcas disparut comme par enchantement de la nurserie des jumeaux, qui était , dorénavant , la nurserie de Draco Malfoy .


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou !**

 **Me revoilà après deux mois d'absence!**

 **Je suis désolée de ce retard mais j'en avais vraiment besoin !**

 **Je souhaiterais vous remercier, tous, de vos messages de soutiens, et de vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur!**

 **J'ai donc fini le chapitre 3 d'Obliviate en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise!**

 **Je vous revoit à la fin !**

* * *

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière verte sortit de la lettre , et Lucius , Narcissa et Draco Malfoy avaient tout oubliés , de la naissance de leur deuxième fils à la lecture de cette lettre. Même le couffin de Dorcas disparut comme par enchantement de la nurserie des jumeaux, qui était , dorénavant , la nurserie de Draco Malfoy ._

Trois ans avaient passés depuis « l'enlèvement » de Dorcas à sa famille , famille qui ne se souvenait plus de lui, d'ailleurs. Et Lord Voldemort , pour la première fois de sa vie , regretta cette idée. Il aurait du écouter Narcissa lorsque celle ci l'avait mit en garde face à la santé fragile de Dorcas. Il ne s'était jamais dit que cette fragilité pouvait être aussi puissante , il avait peur , était effrayé pour la première fois de sa vie de perdre sa moitié , ce petit garçon de maintenant trois ans , ce petit ange qui n'avait absolument rien demandé. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lord Voldemort eu des remords. Dorcas avait contracté une bronchite tellement puissante qu'il était confiné dans sa petite chambre depuis trois jours entiers, et le Lord n'avait jamais pu y entrer depuis. Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains en poussant un soupir digne d'un mort, et se releva avant de se poster devant la chambre de son Lien , à 16h30 précise. C'était là le seul moment où le Lord pouvait entrapercevoir Dorcas , tandis que le médicomage en charge de la santé du petit garçon lui faisait un rapport détaillé des améliorations, où des dégradations. La veille, il lui avait avoué avoir eu une légère frayeur quand le garçon avait simplement cessé de respirer. Et bien , il semblerait que Dorcas Malfoy ai une préférence pour les blagues de mauvais goûts, puisqu'il s'était ensuite simplement remis à respirer sans aucun problème, aussi en forme qu'il pouvait l'être dans son état. Voldemort pouvait dire sans aucun problème qu'il s'était énormément attaché au petit garçon. Trois ans qu'il partageait sa vie avec ce petit bout de chou, et Dorcas avait énormément changé. Il ne ressemblait en aucun cas aux Malfoy , avec sa touffe de cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux émeraudes, ce petit être était sans nul doute d'une beauté étonnante. Ce qui avait choqué au plus haut point le grand Seigneur, c'était lorsque les premiers mots du garçon avaient franchis ses lèvres alors qu'il était âgé de seulement un an. La plupart des petits garçons auraient dit « Maman » où « Papa », mais Dorcas, lui, avait dit :

« Manzemor »

Manzemor. Mangemort. Voldemort se souvenait très bien de ce jour, il était assis, comme d'habitude dans son trône argenté, le petit bonhomme sur ses genoux qui jouait tranquillement avec Nagini, lorsqu'un de ses mangemorts, Killian Franklin, un sang mêlé lui avait fait un rapport détaillé du raid des mangemorts survenu la veille au soir. Le petit garçon s'était tout simplement arrêté de jouer avec le serpent pour regarder le mangemort de ses yeux d'enfants, semblant écouter chaques syllabes sortant de la bouche de son aîné. Puis, il s'était tourné vers le grand Seigneur Noir, et avait posé sa petite main potelée sur le torse de son presque père, avant de prononcer le mot avec tout le sérieux dont pouvait faire preuve un petit garçon de son âge. Toute la salle avait retenue son souffle à cet instant, et Voldemort mit quelques minutes avant de sortir de l'état de transe dans lequel il avait été plongé par ce simple mot sortant de la bouche de son âme-soeur.

« Oui , Dorcas , des mangemorts, c'est très bien, gamin. »

Puis la réunion avait reprise, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

En trois ans, Dorcas Malfoy avait causé bien des frayeurs aux elfes de maisons en charge de son éveil, de son éducation et de sa santé. Une fois, le petit garçon agé de deux ans, avait décidé (Car il possédait un caractère digne des Malfoy) de voler. Il avait alors « emprunté » un balais dans la réserve du manoir et avait décollé tel un grand joueur de Quidditch avant de s'écraser durement contre un arbre, se brisant la jambe droite. Une autre fois, Dorcas avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'explorer la forêt entourant le Manoir Riddle. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Voldemort lorsqu'au dîner, un elfe de maison vint le prévenir que le jeune maître Dorcas avait disparu ! Il avait fallu quelques minutes au mage noir pour retrouver le petit bout dans la forêt, pas du tout effrayé, s'occupant de caresser divers créatures, ne se souciant aucunement du fait que l'on puisse le chercher aux alentours. Ce soir là, Dorcas avait été puni de Quidditch, entraînant le mutisme de l'enfant pendant une semaine.

Voldemort avait remarqué que Dorcas était un petit garçon très intelligent. En plus de savoir parler plus que correctement, sans faute de grammaire, et de savoir lire et compter (Il fallait dire que Severus Snape était un professeur très rigoureux.) Dorcas avait une puissance magique qui semblait être extrêmement forte. Sa première magie accidentelle avait eu lieu le jour de son 3ème anniversaire, alors que le maître avait invité le meilleur ami de Dorcas, Théodore Nott. Le jeune héritier Nott était venu avec ses parents, Zoren et Kendra Nott, et sa petite sœur d'un an, Wynona. Semblerait-il que Dorcas, alors âgé de trois ans, ait eu le coup de foudre pour cette dernière, et ayant décidé, sur un coup de tête, de l'épouser, avait fait apparaître un bouquet de fleur qu'il avait déposé dans le couffin brodé de la jeune fille. N'étant pas jaloux pour un sou, Voldemort avait trouvé cette attention charmante mal grès le jeune âge de Wynona et de Dorcas. Puis, alors que la cérémonie se terminait, et voyant que l'élue de son cœur tremblait de froid, ce que ses parents ne semblait pas avoir remarqué, Dorcas fit apparaître sur sa bien-aimée une couverture en laine bien chaude, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune Nott.

Les relations entre Voldemort et Dorcas étaient extraordinaires. Dorcas considérait Voldemort comme son père, bien que cela ne soit pas le cas. Voldemort avait choisi d'accepter cette situation, sachant très bien que le jeune Malfoy était bien trop jeune pour connaître la vérité. Les deux sorciers étaient fusionnels, et Dorcas détestait lorsque son « papa » devait partir pour des missions de la plus haute importance avec les Mangemorts. Un jour, alors que celui ci devait rejoindre ses adeptes, Dorcas s'était approché de l'Homme avec une moue boudeuse sur son visage.

« Pourquoi je peux pas venir avec toi ? »

« Voyons Dorcas, nous en avons déjà parlé n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as que trois ans, tu es bien trop jeune pour ce genre de choses. »

« Peut-être, mais ne crois-tu pas que cela déstabiliserait tes ennemis de me voir moi, petit garçon de trois ans en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille ? »

Le choc. Comment est ce que le petit savait ce qu'il faisait ? Voldemort avait été incapable de répondre, bouche bée. Il avait néanmoins rapidement fait le lien avec Bellatrix Lestrange, qui semblait avoir un amusement terrible à raconter des horreurs au petit garçon. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs plus jamais fait après la punition terrible qui lui avait été infligée.

Les relations étaient au beau fixe, jusqu'à ce jour de Novembre, alors que Dorcas avait six ans...

* * *

 **Voilà ! Quel suspense! xD**

 **J'ai volontairement fait un saut dans le temps, parce que je trouve que les 3 ans de Dorcas sont assez important dans l'histoire, notamment la petite discussion que Dorcas et Voldemort ont eu. Il est intelligent mon Dorcas, hein ? xD**

 **_Je voulais vous remercier sincèrement pour votre fidelité, votre soutien et votre dévotion :p Je suis heureuse de voir qu'Obliviate vous plaît. J'avais quelques appréhensions au début mais vous m'avez tous conquis de continuer jusqu'à la fin!_**

 **Le prochain chapitre se déroulera aux six ans de Dorcas :p**

 **Laisser des reviews, des messages où même des notes xD**

 **J'vous aime fort**

 **MaxWho**


	5. Chapter 4

_Les relations étaient au beau fixe, jusqu'à ce jour de Novembre, alors que Dorcas avait six ans..._

\- 5 Juin 1986 – 14h00

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon garçon.

Le jeune Dorcas regarda le présent dans les mains de son mentor avec une excitation non feinte, souriant à pleine dents, essayant discrètement d'imaginer ce que pouvait être le paquet dans les mains de Severus.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est, Severus ?

\- Et bien ouvre-le au lieu de me le demander, garçon stupide !

Dorcas prit alors un malin plaisir à ouvrir son cadeau avec toute la lenteur dont il était capable, prenant soin de ne pas abîmer le papier cadeau en papyrus, qu'il utiliserait plus tard pour une expérience personnelle. En découvrant le présent, le jeune garçon ne put empêcher un cris de surprise de traverser ses lèvres rougies d'avoir été tant mordues par l'excitation que provoquait ce nouveau cadeau. Un livre, mais pas n'importe lequel. Le Grimoire De Mordred, fils d'Arthur Pendragon et de la Fée Morgane. Il n'en existait qu'une dizaine d'exemplaire dans le monde, et il en tenait un dans ces petites mains.

\- Comment …

\- Est ce que j'ai fait ? C'est simple, je l'ai acheté, Dorcas.

\- Oui mais … où ?

\- Je ne vais pas te révéler tous mes secrets, ne crois-tu pas ?

\- Oui. Merci Severus, j'en ferais bon usage.

\- J'y compte bien Dorcas, tu l'étudieras avec moi pendant tes heures d'enchantement.

\- Mmh.

\- En attendant, file, le Maître t'attend.

Dorcas, tout heureux se hâta de rejoindre celui qu'il conscidérait maintenant comme son père, tenant fermement contre son torse le livre que Severus lui avait offert. En entrant dans la salle du trône, comme il aimait l'appeller, il vit son pére, lisant un parchemin daté, et une table où tronaît un énorme gateau bleu, sa couleur préférée. S'approchant du gateau, il fut cependant ralentit par une force inconnue, qu'il reconnut sans mal comme étant celle de son père.

\- Papa ...S'il te plaît...

\- Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que je ne suis pas ton père, Dorcas ?

\- Autant de fois que tu le voudras, en sachant que je ne respecterais jamais ta demande de t'appeller Maître , papa.

\- Dorcas …

\- Oui je sais, désolé, papa.

\- Bien. Ton cadeau est à l'intérieur du gâteau.

\- Donc je peux le manger ?

\- Non.

\- Mais … Comment je fait alors ?

\- Trouves.

Et il trouva. En dessous de la table se trouvait une sorte de trappe, qu'il eu simplement à ouvrir pour y sortir une boite lourde, en ferraille, que Dorcas posa sur la table, à côté du gâteau, avant de regarder son père avec un air de défi.

\- C'était nul.

\- Dans ce cas, rends moi ton cadeau.

\- Mmh . Non. Mais c'était nul quand même.

Autant Dorcas pouvait être intelligent, autant il faisait preuve d'une immaturité conforme à son jeune âge, qui agaçait et amusait le Lord à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il l'observait, il ne put s'empêcher de constater que le jeune homme ressemblait de plus en plus à Black. Les cheveux noirs ébourriffés, le regard émeraude , intelligent et sournois, la posture nonchalante qui lui rappellait Sirius Black, tout dans l'attitude du gamin le ramenait au Black, et par Merlin, c'en était énervant.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A ta stupidité légendaire Dorcas.

\- Je suis pas stupide ! Je suis intelligent, la preuve, je t'ai volé ton médaillon, et tu l'as même pas remarqué !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Bah oui … Depuis deux jours …

\- Rends le moi.

Ce médaillon était celui qu'il devait donner au garçon à ses 16 ans, pour les liers en tant qu'âme sœurs magiques pour l'éternité. Il ne devait pas le perdre, en aucune façon.

\- Tient.

Il prit le médaillon dans sa main et le rangea au fond de sa poche de cape en fusillant le jeune garçon du regard.

\- Tu mériterais un Doloris bien placé.

\- Tu peux pas, c'est mon anniversaire.

\- Je pourrais demain, par contre. Ouvre ton cadeau gamin.

Plongé dans la discution, le jeune garçon en avait oublié son cadeau. Il s'en approcha, et prit la boite qu'il ouvrit, restant bouche bée devant son cadeau. Un miroir. Mais pas n'importe lequel, un miroir Geminam Faciem, qui pouvait s'utiliser pour contacter n'importe quel personne, sans pour autant que celui-ci posséde le même miroir. Il faisait parti de la catégorie des objets de magies noires pour sa faculté à transférer des objets entre le miroir et la personne à qui cet objet était destiné.

\- Ouahou ...Merci papa !

\- Dorcas …

\- Ouais, merci vieux shnoque.

\- PARDON ?!

Mais la fureur du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps fut apaisé par le fou rire qui prenait le jeune homme à ce moment précis. Et Voldemort ne se l'avouerais jamais, mais il adorait entendre le rire du petit garçon .

\- Désolé, c'est Théodore qui me l'as appris !

\- Le jeune Nott ? Intéressant …

\- Mais le punit pas hein, c'est inutile.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que je te le demande, papa ?

\- On verra.

Mais le jeune Théodore ne put jamais être puni, Dorcas ne put étudier le Grimoire et le Miroir, et Voldemort ne put passer plus de temps avec son âme sœur, car un rayon bleu venait d'emplir la salle, stupéfixiant le Maître et son jeune garçon.

\- Tom ! Quel plaisir de te revoir après de si longues années ! Vois-tu, j'ai appris grâce à l'un de mes amis, que tu avais dans ton manoir un jeune garçon que tu protégeais comme la prunelle de tes yeux. Alors je me suis d'abord demandé s'il était ton fils ! Mais en réflechissant bien, je me suis dit que personne n'aurait accepté de faire un héritier avec toi, alors j'ai prit la deuxième option. Cet enfant est ton Lien. N'est ce pas ?! Oh, vu la tête que tu fais, cela est vrai alors, ce petit garçon est ton …. Lien. Mais ...il ressemble tellement … il ressemble tellement à James Potter ! Est ce que c'est lui ? Est ce que c'est Harry Potter, le bébé disparu à 1 mois, enlevé par un inconnu dans son berceau, sous l'oeil de Lily et James ?! Harry, c'est toi ?! Oh par tous les Saints, je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Ils vont être tellement heureux de te revoir tu sais, Lily et James sont anéantis. Même la naissance de ton frère, Zack n'as pas suffit ! Oh Harry, ton cauchemars est fini mon petit, je te ramène chez tes parents.

Et sous l'oeil effaré et anéanti de Voldemort, confus et remplis de larmes de Dorcas, le petit garçon transplana dans les bras de Dumbeldore pour enfin mener la vie que tout le monde avait toujours voulu de lui, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il n'était pas le jeune Potter perdu lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, et dont le destin était encore inconnu.


	6. Chapter 5

Coucou !

Je voulais d'abord vous remercier encore une fois pour vos reviews, vos soutiens, et vos nombreuses visites (+ de 7000 **)

Je ne vais pas gâcher le suspense plus longtemps, voici le chapitre 5, court, comme le reste, mais qui montre le premier jour de Dorcas chez les Potter, le chapitre suivant se fera lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard :p

En espérant avoir fait du bon travail, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de bonnes vacances (Je suis en vacances pour ma part, alors peut-être l'êtes vous aussi ^^)

Je vous embrasse tous

Merci

MaxWho

* * *

Obliviate Chapitre 5

 _Et sous l'oeil effaré et anéanti de Voldemort, confus et remplis de larmes de Dorcas, le petit garçon transplana dans les bras de Dumbeldore pour enfin mener la vie que tout le monde avait toujours voulu de lui, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il n'était pas le jeune Potter perdu lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, et dont le destin était encore inconnu._

En arrivant devant la maison des Potter, Dorcas sut tout de suite qu'il n'était pas en sécurité ici. Il essaya donc de se dégager de la poigne solide du vieux fou, en lui criant des insultes sans queue ni tête.

Mais enfin, calmes-toi Harry !

Je m'appelle Dorcas !

Dorcas ? C'est Tom qui a trouvé ce prénom ? Il a toujours eu des idées bizarres étant jeune...

Mais enfin, j'vous dit que je m'appelle Dorcas, que j'ai été adopté par le Lord, et que je vis avec lui depuis 6 ans maintenant !

C'est bien ça le problème, tu ne sais rien. Harry, tu as disparu i ans, enlevé par des Mangemorts sous les yeux de Lily et James Potter. Ton véritable nom est Harry James Sirius Potter !

NON ! Je m'appelle Dorcas !

Dorcas comment, mon petit ?

Dorcas tout-court-et-c'est-pas-vos-affaire.

Dumbeldore eu alors un léger rire en fixant le jeune garçon de ses yeux pétillants, avant de se diriger, toujours en tenant fortement le gamin contre lui, vers la porte du manoir Potter. Il sonna et fut accueilli par un elfe qui le fit entrer dans le grand salon.

Dorcas eu alors le temps d'observer la décoration du lieu, tout était rouge et or, sans aucune classe aucune, rien comparé au Manoir de son papa … Les larmes qui lui montèrent au yeux furent vites ravalées quand un homme d'une trentaine d'année fit son apparition dans le salon, regardant Albus avec un grand sourire.

Albus, que me vaux cet honneur ?

Bonsoir James. Il se trouve que j'ai une surprise pour vous.

Une surprise ?

Puis, remarquant le garçon, James s'approcha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur avant de lui sourire doucement.

-Salut gamin, moi c'est James, et toi ?

Dorcas ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer avec hargne l'homme devant lui, ressentant une fureur sans nom devant l'homme qu'il savait prétendre être son père.

Justement, James, voici la surprise. Voici Harry.

Ha … Ha … Harry ?! Mon bébé ?! Mon petit garçon, c'est toi ?! Oh par tous les Saints ! LILY !

Suite à cet appel, une grande rousse passa rapidement la porte du salon, fixant James, Albus et l'enfant à tour de rôle.

Que se passe t'il James ?

Lil' … C'est Harry, il a trouvé notre bébé …

Oh Merlin …

Mais alors que la rousse s'approchait du garçon pour vérifier les dires de son maris, Dorcas recula précipitamment et rougissait de plus en plus tandis que sa fureur, elle, augmentait.

JE NE SUIS PAS HARRY ! RAMENER MOI A MON PAPA DUMBELDORE !

Ton papa ?

James semblait surpris tandis qu'il regardait Albus, une lueur de trahison au fond de son regard.

James, cet enfant a été … élevé par Voldemort en personne, il dit s'appeler Dorcas, mais j'ai trouvé en lui un résidu de magie correspondant trait pour trait à celui d'Harry, c'est pour cela que je pense que ce jeune garçon est Harry Potter.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Lily, en pleur qui s'approcha du gamin avant de le serrer fort contre lui.

Harry, mon tout petit, mon poussin … Nous t 'avons enfin retrouvé …

MAIS LÂCHEZ MOI A LA FIN ! JE NE SUIS PAS HARRY !

Si tu n'es pas Harry, alors qui es-tu ?

Dorcas.

Dorcas ?

Ouais, Dorcas, et alors, ça vous pose un problème ?! Binoclard !

Contre toute attente, James éclata d'un rire franc

HAHAHA, Binoclard ! On me l'avait jamais encore faite celle la, même pas Zack ! C'est bien mon fils, tiens !

Dumbeldore sourit, James et Lily sourirent, et Dorcas pleura, pour la première fois de sa vie, et surement la dernière aussi, il pleura.

Et c'est ainsi que pendant 5 ans, Dorcas Abraxas Regulus Malfoy, devint Harry James Sirius Potter, ayant très vite oublié, grâce a l'Oubliette très puissant de Dumbeldore, qui il était vraiment.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello !

Juste quelques petits mots pour vous expliquer mon absence très longue et très douloureuse (pour moi en tout cas) . Précédemment, je vous avais laissé une note vous expliquant qu'à cause de mon bac de français raté l'année dernière, je faisais une pause. Pause que je viens définitivement de briser.

J'ai eu mon bac, à mon grand soulagement, sans mention certes mais je l'ai eu, j'ai ensuite pensé à continuer mes fictions, mais là encore, j'ai eu pleins de choses à faire.

J'ai du aller m'inscrire à la fac, trouver un appartement dans la ville où je vais, régler tous les problèmes administratifs d'assurance et de carte vitale … En bref, j'avais des choses à régler.

Mais je tenais à vous remercier, tous autant que vous êtes. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je recevais un email du site pour me dire qu'un utilisateur s'abonnait à mes histoires, à mon profil, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Parce que j'adore écrire, et j'adore partager mes écrits. Alors oui, je ne suis peut-être pas très douée pour ça, mais j'ai tout de même l'impression que mes histoires vous plaisent. Alors merci, merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée …

Je m'excuse encore une fois de cette longue absence, mais je suis plus motivée que jamais pour écrire à nouveau !

Je vais reprendre mes fictions, toutes : Obliviate, Le Troisième Holmes, et l'Ombre de l'éternité.

Pour répondre à certaines reviews, je vais faire une réponse « groupée » ( Il y en a tellement x) merci ! )

Alors, **adenoide** , merci pour ta review, mais malheureusement la réponse est un non . Non, les jumeaux ne grandiront pas ensemble puisqu'il n'est pas prévu qu'au début Draco et Dorcas aient une relation amicale, je comptais reprendre la relation Harry/Draco imaginée par JK Rowling. En espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre:p

J'ai également reçu une review de **Caliste** qui m'a fait sourire, merci:p . Alors oui, Dorcas est bizarre ( je ne sais pas si tu parles du prénom où de son comportement) , pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur l'origine du prénom de Dorcas, sachez que j'ai simplement voulu un prénom se rapprochant de Draco, tout en étant aussi original que lui. J'ai d'abord pensé à Damian, qui faisait à mon goût trop simple, Drake, qui est un prénom que je n'aime pas, et puis Dorcas m'est apparu ensuite comme une évidence !

Pour le caractére de Dorcas, il est vrai qu'il est bizarre. En même temps, il est élevé par Voldemort … alors … voilà xD

J'arrête les réponses aux reviews pour le moment, sachez que je les lis toutes avec attention !

Enjoy !

 _Et c'est ainsi que pendant 5 ans, Dorcas Abraxas Regulus Malfoy, devint Harry James Sirius Potter, ayant très vite oublié, grâce a l'Oubliette très puissant de Dumbeldore, qui il était vraiment._

 _ **1er Septembre 1991, 08h30 – Manoir Potter**_

« HARRY JAMES SIRIUS POTTER ! VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

La voix stridente de Lily Potter déconcentra Harry alors qu'il lisait l'un de ses livres préférés « Les secrets de la magie noire » de Démetria Franchetti (bien évidemment en cachette de ses parents. » il se dépêcha de cacher son livre sous l'une des lattes de son plancher, qu'il avait décollé dans ce but précis et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui le séparaient de sa furie de mère. Arrivé en bas, il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'une main fine agrippa son oreille pour le traîner dans le salon, là où le méfait s'était accompli -

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL T'AS PRIS HARRY ! COUVRIR TA PETITE SOEUR DE BOUE DE GUINEE ?! »

« Mais, maman … c'est Zack qui … »

« ET BIEN SÛR C'EST TOUJOURS DE LA FAUTE DE TON FRÈRE ! POUR TA GOUVERNE HARRY, TU ES PUNIS ! INTERDICTION D'AMENER TA CHOUETTE À POUDLARD, TU UTILISERAS LE HIBOU DE TON FRÈRE ! M'AS TU BIEN COMPRIS ?! »

« Oui maman … »

« Remonte dans ta chambre maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir avant que l'on parte pour King Cross. »

En colère et blessé, Harry remonta dans sa chambre. Depuis la naissance d'Iris, plus rien n'allait dans la famille. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvais décemment pas mettre la faute sur sa petite sœur. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était née avec cet handicap, la médicomage avait expliquée à ses parents qu'il arrivait parfois, que lorsque deux puissants sorciers donnaient naissance à un enfant, celui-ci soit cracmol.

Un coup dur pour la famille qui n'avait plus jamais été la même.

Iris Hanaé Nymphadora Potter était née un beau matin de Juin, plus tôt que prévu, au septième mois de la grossesse de Lily. Elle avait une malformation cardiaque que les médecins surveillaient de près. Ils avaient d'ailleurs décidé de provoquer l'accouchement deux mois plus tôt, lorsque le bébé avait commencé à montrer des signes de détresse.

L'opération sur le nourisson avait été un succès, mais lors des examens qui suivirent, les médecins découvrirent que le noyeau magique de l'enfant était bas, trop bas pour qu'elle puisse un jour faire de la magie.

Harry se rappelait très bien de ce moment, il accompagnait ses parents pour le troisième rendez-vous d'Iris, et la nouvelle était tombée. Iris était cracmol.

Il se souvenait très bien de la tristesse sur le visage de sa mère, de la colère sur celui de son père. Et il avait regardé sa petite sœur, son innocente petite sœur avec encore plus d'amour qu'il était possible de lui donner. Et ce jour-là, il s'était promis de tout faire pour la protéger.

Ce qui, bien évidemment, n'était pas le cas de Zack.

Zackariah Charles Rémus Potter, né le 24 Avril 1981, était la perle de ses parents. Choyé, adoré, surprotégé, il avait tout pour énerver Harry. Lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, où le déconcertait, il mettait la faute sur son grand frère sans aucun scrupule.

Exactement ce qu'Harry l'accusait d'avoir fait à ce moment précis.

Car il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Iris, il le savait.

Zack par contre, détestait la petite pour n'avoir pas de pouvoir magique, et pour avoir, pendant presque 2 ans, fait souffrir ses parents. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'utiliser pour ses expériences aussi étranges que stupides. Et la faute revenait toujours sur Harry.

 **9h45, même jour, gare de King Cross.**

« Et n'oublie pas Zack, Gryffondor ! » - James regarda, une larme au coin de l'oeil ses fils monter dans le train qui les emmèneraient vers, il était sûr, les plus belles années de leurs vies.

Harry regarda avec une haine plus qu'évidente cet homme qu'il croyait, pour le moment, être son père. James Potter avait, pour Harry, plus l'allure d'un copain que d'un père, et il le regrettait. Sa préférence pour Zack était évidente

Dardant une dernière fois son regard émeraude sur sa petite sœur, qui, sanglotant dans les bras de sa maman, tendait dans un geste désespéré ses bras vers ce grand frère qu'elle aimait tant. Et cela brisa le petit cœur d'enfant d'Harry.

Parce qu'Iris ne vivrait jamais cela, elle n'irait jamais à Poudlard, n'aura jamais sa place dans le monde magique.

Mais, ce qu'il ne savait pas, et ce qui allait changer sa perception du monde pour toujours, c'est qu'Iris n'aura jamais la chance de grandir auprès de lui.

Le sifflet du train se fit entendre, et Harry s'engouffra dans le fond du Poudlard Express, sachant que c'était là qu'il allait trouver des wagons libres.

S'installant dans le dernier wagon, Harry se mit à réfléchir sur les maisons.

Il ne voulait pas aller à Gryffondor, simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un « mini-James », comme il qualifiait si souvent Zackariah.

Poufsouffle lui paraissait une bonne maison, mais il ne savait pas s'il était assez loyal en amitié pour y entrer.

Serdaigle, il n'y songeait même pas, ne se sentant pas assez intelligent.

Quant à Serpentard, l'idée l'avait effleurée plus d'une fois, mais, connaissant le tempérament fougueux de James Potter, ce n'était pas non plus une bonne idée.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un jeune homme qui paraissait avoir son âge, les cheveux aussi blond qu'un champ de blé en été, entra dans le compartiment, son regard gris, froid et calculateur posé sur Harry.

« Bouge de là, c'est mon compartiment. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu, bouge de là »

« Non »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? CRABBE, GOYLE ! »

Deux molosses qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu de sa vie firent leur apparition, et sans aucun ménagement, jetèrent Harry hors du compartiment avec ses affaires, et lui fermèrent la porte au nez.

Dépité et étonné, Harry se faufila dans les couloirs du train en marche afin de trouver un autre compartiment. C'est alors que l'un d'eux s'ouvrit.

« Salut, c'est toi le garçon qui était dans le compartiment du fond ? J'aurais sûrement du te prévenir qu'il avait été réservé par la famille Malfoy … Je m'appelle Cédric Diggory, 2ème année à Poufsouffle. Tu veux entrer? »

« Euh .. .Harry Potter … volontiers … »

Et ce fut le début d'une amitié exceptionnelle, entre deux enfants, qui, ensemble, allaient apprendre à vivre réellement.

Et voilà, la suite dans le chapitre suivant, que je posterais la semaine prochaine !

J'avais déjà prévu d'inclure Cédric dans l'histoire, parce que c'est un personnage intéressant pour moi.

Le chapitre suivant sera basé sur les débuts d'Harry à Poudlard, les différents avec Zachariah, le commencement des doutes d'Harry, et le début des rêves.

Il y aura également un passage assez triste, une lettre plus précisément, de Lily à Harry, sur Iris.

J'ai développé tout au long de mon écriture une sorte d'attachement pour Iris, malheureusement, elle n'apparaîtra quasiment plus au cours de cette fiction, mais réaparaîtra sûrement dans l'épilogue .

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

N'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews, me dire ce que vous en pensez.

A la semaine prochaine !

MaxWho


	8. MISE AU POINT DU 21 Août 2016

Hello !

 **CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE MAIS UNE MISE AU POINT !**

J'ai eu la surprise, en allant regarder mes reviews sur le site, de voir qu'une personne, d'abord enregistré en tant que guest, puis ensuite en tant q **u'Elo** , m'avait laissé une loooooongue review sur Obliviate.

D'abord Elo, sache que j'en ai été très flattée. Que tu prennes autant de ton temps pour me rédiger une review aussi longue et détaillée m'a fait très plaisir.

Et puis j'ai lu jusqu'au bout, et je me suis rendu compte qu'effectivement, pleins de choses n'allaient pas.

Pour ma défense (qui n'en est pas une) sache que j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude en tant que flemmarde professionnelle de ne JAMAIS me relire, ce qui équivaut à des petites surprises de temps en temps, mais c'est super de me l'avoir fait remarqué, je vais m'empresser de TOUT aller corriger !

En même temps, je vais en profiter pour répondre à tes questions sur Obliviate;p

Tu me demandais pourquoi le physique de Dorcas différait-il autant de celui « habituel » des Malfoy. Alors, pour cette question j'ai une réponse toute bête et en même temps bizarre …

Je me suis rappelée en écrivant le prologue que Narcissa Malfoy était née Narcissa Black, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à Sirius.

Sirius Black est un personnage que j'affectionne énormément, et le fait qu'il soit autant proche d'Harry dans la saga m'a fait réfléchir. Je me suis dis que peut-être, je pouvais faire une exception et donner à Dorcas un physique de Black, tout en gardant cette merveilleuse prestance Malfoyenne. Ta remarque concernant les allèles est toutefois judicieuse, mais j'avais vraiment envie de donner à Dorcas un physique de Black, et j'ai un peu oubliée la science xD .

II ) Par rapport aux yeux de Dorcas, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais en intervertissant les couleurs au chapitre 3 et au chapitre 4.

Dorcas a effectivement les yeux émeraudes, comme Harry Potter et non les yeux gris des Malfoy. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais j'avais envie de créer une ressemblance entre Dorcas et Harry. Je sais que cela peut paraître stupide mais je trouvais qu'un Malfoy aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraude pouvait être magnifique .

Concernant la santé de Dorcas, j'avoue que je n'y avait plus pensé ( honte à moi) , mais effectivement, elle s'est améliorée. Les bons traitements de Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il vivait avec lui au manoir ont renforcés son noyeau magique et effacé toutes traces de son passé bancal. C'est également pour cela que Dumbledore a prit Dorcas pour Harry, puisque j'avais dans l'esprit qu'Harry ( le vrai Harry) avait une très bonne santé enfant.

La couleur du lien : Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je m'en veux tellement ! Le lien est effectivement vert et non violet, qu'est ce que je peux avoir une mémoire courte parfois …

Pour la lettre de Voldemort à Lucius, il est vrai qu'il y a des incohérences. Donc, pour te répondre, je te dirais que j'avais pensé à un sort ajouté sur la lettre pour obliger quiconque le lirait à la finir en entier, une sorte de contrôle d'esprit adapté pour cette fois aux circonstances dramatiques de la disparition de Dorcas. Lucius n'aurait pas eu le choix que de continuer de lire, et le choc de la découverte ajoute aussi un peu de « pression » qui fait qu'il ne peut détacher son regard des lignes maudites.

Pour l'histoire de la mémoire rendue, je comptais y venir dans ce chapitre. Je vais simplement poser les bases pour que toutes personnes lisant ceci s'y retrouvent. Voldemort, en écrivant qu'il rendrait la mémoire aux Malfoy s'ils regagnaient sa confiance, voulait surtout jouer avec cette amnésie. Il s'était senti trahi par ses fidéles mangemorts pour ne pas lui avoir révélé la naissance, non pas d'un, mais de deux héritiers mâles, qui plus est, de l'illustre famille Malfoy, et voulait voir si, cet incident oublié, Lucius et Narcissa étaient tout aussi fidèle qu'avant la naissance des jumeaux. Il voulait en réalité tester leur fidélité, et si, par malheur, cette fidélité se révélait être nulle, Dorcas Malfoy ne reviendrait jamais dans le monde sorcier.

VI ) Pour l'arrivée de Dumbledore dans le château de Tom Jedusor sans alarme ni annonce, je pensais à un traître. Un espion, comme Severus Snape mais qui ne serait pas Severus Snape ( il aura une place plus importante qu'un simple espion ) , je sais que j'aurais du l'ajouter et je m'en rend compte en écrivant ses lignes qu'effectivement ça n'avait aucun sens, pardon:p

VII ) Alors, pour l'âge d'Harry et de Zack, effectivement c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Je n'avais pas réalisée mais j'ai donné la date de naissance d'Harry à Zack et je n'ai pas précisé celle d'Harry ( le bordel … ) .

HARRY est né le 31 Juillet 1980

ZACK est né le 24 Avril 1981 , ce qui signifie évidemment que Lily est tombé enceinte juste après avoir accouchée d'Harry.

La raison est simple, il serait arrivé quelque chose à Harry durant son premier mois de vie. Je comptais le développer plus tard, alors tu n'en sauras rien pour l'instant.

Je vais corriger la faute dans le chapitre 6. Zack est plus petit qu'Harry, alors la phrase n'a aucun sens …

Cédric est plus jeune mais c'est un choix. Je voulais vraiment développer une relation amicale intense entre les deux enfants, sans pour autant avoir une différence d'âge trop énorme. J'aurais également du le préciser …

Par rapport à tes dernières questions, je vais te répondre simplement.

1) James & Lily Potter favorisent Zack seulement parce qu'il est plus jeune ( Iris étant cracmol, elle ne compte pas vraiment pour eux, c'est terrible mais je voulais montrer James et Lily sous un angle plus cruel même si je les aime beaucoup) . En tant qu'aîné, Harry/Dorcas à, pour ses parents le devoir d'être « responsable »

C'est terrible, mais c'est ainsi …

Les autres questions trouveront effectivement un sens au cours de la fiction, qui j'espère, te plaira tout autant que maintenant:p

Merci encore pour cette belle et longue review !

** NOTE IMPORTANTE** → Zack est plus petit qu'Harry mais entre en 1ère année en même temps que lui. C'est certes étrange mais j'ai imaginé l'histoire comme cela.

ZACK aurait une magie puissante pour son jeune âge qui aurait poussé le professeur Dumbledore à faire un écart sur le règlement et accepter le petit garçon de 10 ans entre les murs de son établissement.

 **Jamie-Hairy :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review !

Dmbledore est effectivement allé vite dans la déduction de l'identité de Dorcas, mais tu verras bien assez vite qu'il cache également un lourd et terrible secret. Dorcas était juste là au bon moment:)

 **adenoide :** Merci pour tes reviews ponctuelles, c'est plaisant !

Draco est effectivement imbuvable dans le chapitre précédent et le sera pendant un bon bout de temps encore:) . Il aura une réaction bien différente de ce que l'on pourrait croire lorsque sera révélé l'identité d'Harry/Dorcas:)

L'erreur de Voldemort est en effet très lourde, mais tu verras que celle de Dumbeldore sera encore plus lourde de conséquence

 **slach-nono :** Merci pour ta review et ta question:D

Alors, la préférence de Zack est lié à son jeune âge, et au fait qu'étant plus « doué magiquement » qu'Harry pour le moment, Lily et James le privilégient à Harry:) . Je l'ai modifié aujourd'hui afin que cela soit plus compréhensible !

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu et désolée pour la 'probable' fausse joie !**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine !**_

 _ **MaxWho**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Mes chers lecteurs**_

 _ **Je voulais vous remercier de votre patience et de votre dévouement. Je reçois encore des mails me prévenant que vous êtes nombreux et nombreuses à me suivre sur , à suivre Obliviate en majorité. Je lis évidemment toutes vos reviews, et cela me fais plaisir**_

 _ **Cela fait un moment que j'ai désertée , mais je vais essayer de tenir un rythme de publication à partir d'aujourd'hui. Un rythme qui sera d'une fois par mois minimum, et au moins une fois tous les 15 jours maximum.**_

 _ **Maintenant, je suis à la fac, et je ne m'attendais pas à un tel changement. Pour les petits curieux et les petites curieuses, je suis une formation « Art du Spectacle » où j'étudie ma passion, le théâtre. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse que maintenant. Mais j'avoue qu'écrire m'a manqué.**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas une auteure exemplaire, loin de là, mais je sais que vous attendez mes chapitres avec impatience alors je me remets au boulot !**_

 _ **Par rapport aux incohérences notables dans « Obliviate », je m'en excuse. Je ne relis jamais les chapitres déjà écrit, et comme j'ai des dizaines d'idées dans la tête je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce que j'écris. Je m'excuse par rapport à ça, je sais que cela peut-être perturbant !**_

 _ **Je fais une petite annonce rapide, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter un peu plus avec vous, et pour cela je vais ouvrir une boîte mail rien que pour vous, et je vous donne l'adresse, vous pourrez me poser des questions auxquelles je répondrais dans la journée, me soumettre vos idées que je prendrais en considération, et vous pouvez aussi simplement vouloir discuter, ce que je ferais avec plaisir !**_

 _ **Le mail : MaxWho arobase yahoo point com**_

 _ **Allez, kiss sur vos magnifiques joues !**_

* * *

Obliviate chapitre 7

 _Et ce fut le début d'une amitié exceptionnelle, entre deux enfants, qui, ensemble, allaient apprendre à vivre réellement_.

« […] Et là, Rosalie a giflé Ambroise si fort qu'il est tombé de la colline et l'a dévalé en roulant ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas dans notre cours aujourd'hui, mais il l'a mérité, tu ne penses pas Harry ? Harry ? HARRY ! »

« Hein ? Ah, désolé Cédric, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées … »

« Je vois ça ! Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« C'est juste Zachariah … Depuis qu'il est devenu ami avec Ronald Weasley, il est encore pire qu'avant … »

« Ne m'en parle pas ! Il a insulté Dean Thomas au détour d'un couloir la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Tu aurais du voir le visage de Dean … J'ai eu mal au cœur pour lui. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Dean ne mérite absolument pas d'être traité de la sorte … Qu'est ce que tu disais sur Ambroise et Rosalie déjà ? Je t'écoute ! »

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Harry avait rencontré des personnes formidables. Il avait été réparti à Serpentard à son plus grand étonnement et devait se coltiner Draco Malfoy en plus des remarques incessantes de son frère et son père sur sa nouvelle maison. Mais, comme il ne supportait pas grand monde à part Théodore Nott et Millicent Bullstrode, il s'était fait de nouveaux amis, 2 Poufsouffles amis de Cédric et une Griffondor. Ils étaient au nombre de 3 :

Rosalie Dickens, une jolie rousse fougueuse et souriante, qu'Harry surnommait Rosie.

Ambroise Valérian, un français fraîchement débarqué en Angleterre, après la mutation de son père au département des catastrophes et accidents magiques de Londres.

Et pour finir, Hermione Granger, une première année de Griffondor qui comme lui, vouait une haine farouche à son frère, et dont il était devenu proche au fil des jours.

Cédric était également devenu un grand ami. Ils partageaient la même passion pour l'herbologie. De temps en temps, ils se retrouvaient dans le grand parc de Poudlard et ils passaient des heures à discuter de plantes et d'herbes rares. Certains pensaient qu'ils étaient fous, eux pensaient qu'ils étaient complètement sain d'esprit.

Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Harry était drôlement heureux, serein. Il n'avait plus ses parents sur le dos, puisqu'ils ne lui envoyaient jamais rien et ne prenaient jamais de nouvelles, et il ne devait pas non plus supporter Zachariah toute la journée, étant dans une maison séparée de la sienne.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec ses amis, Harry restait dans son dortoir à lire des livres, où il allait travailler avec Théodore et Millicent à la bibliothèque. Il adorait les petits moments passés en compagnie des deux Serpentard. Malgré l'opinion mauvaise de la plupart des élèves sur sa maison, il sentait une camaraderie et une joie de vivre franche. Il n'avait jamais eu de remarques désobligeante sur son nom de famille ( si l'on ne comptait pas Malfoy bien évidemment, mais Harry avait arrêté de compter bien avant Malfoy)

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, allongé sur le canapé vert de sa salle commune, quand une voix douce le ramena à la réalité.

« Coucou Harry, tu viens travailler avec nous ? »

« Ah, Milli ! Oui bien sûr, laisse moi du temps pour préparer mes affaires et je vous rejoins ! »

Se levant, Harry se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons pour rassembler sa plume, ses parchemins et les différents cours dont il avait besoin afin de commencer à travailler. Le programme de la soirée ? Potions !

Harry adorait les potions, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il était très doué. Les instructions étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche et ses potions étaient toujours parfaites, au plus grand bonheur de Severus Snape, qui, ayant fait abstraction de son lien de parenté Potterifique appréciait grandement le petit bout d'homme.

Les révisions passèrent trop rapidement au goût d'Harry, qui dût se diriger vers la grande salle afin de manger son repas du soir, entouré de Millicent et de Théodore, tandis que Malfoy se pavanait comme un Dieu dans le couloir attenant à la porte de la grande salle, se réjouissant de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur les élèves plus âgés.

Pendant qu'il mangeait sa tarte à la mélasse, il décida d'écrire une lettre à Iris.

Elle savait lire, et elle lui manquait, énormément. Alors, dès que le repas fut fini, il se rendit dans son dortoir pour prendre un parchemin, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en avait plus.

Ne voulant pas déranger Millicent et Théodore qui jouaient une partie de carte, il sortit du dortoir et prit la direction des cachots, lieu de résidence de Severus.

TOC TOC TOC

La porte des cachots s'ouvrit dans un bruit sinistre alors que l'écho des coups résonnait encore dans le couloir désert.

« Monsieur Potter. Un problème ? »

« Désolé de vous déranger monsieur, mais j'aurais aimé écrire une lettre et je n'ai plus de parchemin. Comme vous nous aviez dit de venir nous voir si jamais cela arrivait, je suis venu. »

« Et vous avez bien fait Monsieur Potter, entrez! »

Laissant la porte entrouverte, Severus laissa le jeune homme entrer dans ses appartements. Contrairement à la légende, les appartements étaient chaleureux. Des tableaux accrochés au mur, une décoration dans les tons marrons, un canapé couleur chocolat qui semblait extrêmement confortable, une bibliothèque géante où des livres s'entassaient pas centaines...

Mais ce fut une photo, et une seule photo qu'Harry remarqua. Celle d'un petit garçon blond, âgé de 4 ans tout au plus, souriant devant l'appareil en tenant un petit niffleur dans ses bras. Harry le trouva adorable, et se retourna en entendant Severus revenir de là où il était parti.

« C'est votre fils monsieur ? »

Severus se figea, et regarda la photo. Dorcas avait 4 ans à l'époque, et tout allait bien. Retenant un sanglot de franchir ses lèvres, il secoua la tête

« C'était mon filleul, mais il a disparu. Tenez monsieur Potter, votre rouleau de parchemin. »

Comprenant que la discussion devait s'arrêter là, Harry prit le chemin du retour en remerciant son professeur, une étrange sensation de déjà-vu enserrant ses tripes.

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

Allongé sur son lit, Harry relu la lettre qu'il allait envoyer à sa sœur, les larmes coulant de ses yeux clairs.

 ** _Iris._**

 ** _J'espère que tu vas bien, tu me manques beaucoup._**

 ** _Poudlard, c'est super, on y apprend pleins de choses, comme l'histoire de la magie et la botanique, je te montrerais mes livres pendant les vacances ! Je suis sûr que tu vas les adorer !_**

 ** _Je me suis fais des amis ici ! Cédric, Ambroise, Rosalie, Hermione, Théodore et Millicent, je t'envoie une photo magique de nous tous, pour que tu aies un souvenir de nous._**

 ** _J'espère que maman et papa ne sont pas trop dur avec toi. Si seulement je pouvais te garder à Poudlard rien que pour moi ! Tu imagines ?_**

 ** _Zachariah est toujours aussi stupide, il ne fait que d'insulter et rabaisser les autres. Je ne le supporte plus._**

 ** _Il se fait tard, je dois y aller._**

 ** _Prend soin de toi Iris_**

 ** _Je t'aime_**

 ** _Harry._**

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais pendant cette première année, je pose vraiment les bases !

En espérant que l'attente valait le coup !

Je vous embrasse, et encore merci !

MaxWho


End file.
